


A Very Generous Master

by Laylah



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Slavery, Tales of Kink Meme, Threesome, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's been well trained," Van says, and Luke hums agreement against Guy's boot. "And now he's going to service you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Generous Master

They return to Oracle headquarters after the disaster. Nobody there seems especially upset; they must have faith that it's just the workings of the Score, still bringing them prosperity even if it costs thousands of other people's lives. Guy swallows the frustration. Soon they'll find out how wrong they are. Soon. He watches Van read through the Oracle Knights' first reports of the damage, fidgeting, wondering if he should just leave or if he needs to wait until he's dismissed. He's not officially a God General yet, is he? Not until they get him a uniform, have him take some oaths before Lorelei.

He hasn't quite decided whether he should still wait when Van sets the paperwork aside and stands up, looking straight at him. "You've grown rather fond of the replica, haven't you?" Van asks.

Guy's shoulders stiffen, but he tries to keep nervousness off his face. He's still not used to having Van's full attention, after all those years trapped in the Fabre manor, waiting for his chance. It puts his guard up. "You don't need to worry," he says. "I won't compromise the plan for him."

Van smiles. "I know you won't," he says. "That's not why I'm asking. Come. Walk with me." He leads the way out of the room, down the hall, his stride quick and purposeful. "As far as I'm concerned, the replica has served his purpose," he says as Guy falls into step next to him. "I had thought I would allow Asch to dispose of him at this point, but Asch has been...troublesome lately, and you deserve some reward for all your hard work."

"You...you aren't going to ask _me_ to kill him, are you?" Guy asks.

"Of course not," Van says. "Here. Let me show you." He opens a door on one side of the hall, and Guy follows him inside. The room is nice enough, but plain, not much in it apart from the bed.

Luke is lying stretched out on the bed when they come in, but he rolls out of it and gets to his feet in a hurry. "Master Van!" he says. "Guy!"

"Relax, Luke," Van says. There's an edge of command in his voice; when he thinks about it, Guy realizes Van almost always talks to Luke that way. Recognizing that still doesn't prepare him for the next part: "On your knees," Van orders.

Luke's eyes go wide, and he glances over at Guy for a second before looking back at Van. "Master?"

Van smiles. "You have both done very well," he says. "I'd like to reward you."

The way Luke beams, it's pretty clear he doesn't need much more reward than Van's praise. He sinks to his knees quickly and smoothly, the motion at least as practiced as any of his sword artes.

"Good," Van says. "Take off your clothes."

Luke doesn't even hesitate this time. Guy watches him tug his coat unbuttoned and toss it out of the way, and when Luke starts to peel his shirt up over his head, Guy looks over at Van. "This is -- is what you want to offer me?"

Van nods. "I'd thought you would enjoy him. Am I wrong?"

"No, I -- I would," Guy says. He looks back at Luke, who's squirming out of his pants now. Guy hasn't seen Luke naked in years, not since he got coordinated enough to bathe himself, and little new-replica Luke didn't look anything like this. Now, Luke is lean and muscular, his movements confident, his cock already thick and half-hard against the thatch of fire-red hair between his legs. He smiles at Guy's admiring gaze.

"I want you to be happy, Guy," Van says gently. "Luke, come here and lick Guy's boots."

"Yes, Master Van," Luke says. He crawls forward, not self-conscious at all, and leans down to press his lips to the leather, his ass in the air.

"He'll do a-anything you want him to?" Guy asks. His pants feel tight, and he tugs at them, trying to adjust his cock.

"He's been well trained," Van says, and Luke hums agreement against Guy's boot. "And now he's going to service you." Luke makes another noise, more like a real moan.

Guy gives up on trying to adjust his cock in his pants and starts to just unlace them instead. Van's pretty sure about how this is going to go, and Luke doesn't seem to have any complaints, and it is _really_ hot. "Sounds pretty good to me," he says.

Luke licks his way up the calf of Guy's boot, looking up. His eyes are bright and hopeful, and he focuses on Guy's cock almost immediately.

"Go ahead and tell him what you want," Van says. "Luke, I want you to follow Guy's orders just as if they were mine."

"Yes, master," Luke says, rubbing his cheek against Guy's boot.

"Okay, Luke," Guy says hoarsely. "You want to -- I mean, I want you to suck my cock."

Van nods, and Guy thinks he's probably being tested here as much as rewarded. He'll need to be careful. He braces a hand around the base of his cock, offering it to Luke as Luke gets up on his knees to lick at it. That already feels amazing, and when Luke opens his mouth wide to take it in after he's licked it wet, Guy thinks he could die happy right then.

Van laughs softly -- fondly, Guy thinks -- and Guy looks over at him. "Will that be enough to satisfy you?" Van asks, one hand stroking Guy's back.

Guy would lean into the touch, except that would mean pulling away from Luke's mouth. "You think I should be asking for more, huh?"

"This is a reward for all your help," Van says, "and also for your patience, for persevering so long in the Fabre house." He shifts closer, presses a kiss to Guy's temple; Luke moans. "I want you to enjoy him as thoroughly as possible."

"You want me to fuck him," Guy says. Luke squirms at his feet, and Van hums with pleasure. "Will you get him ready for me?"

"Of course," Van says. He lets go of Guy, sinks to his knees behind Luke. It looks like he's using a gel for slick instead of oil, splitting the casing and scooping out the soft, soothing goop inside. That's kind of reassuring, Guy thinks, since it means he's really not likely to hurt Luke even if they're rushing a little.

Luke seems to like it just fine, pushing back toward Van's fingers, moaning around Guy's cock -- and that feels great. Guy actually has to pull back after a few more strokes, tugging on his balls to pull himself back from the edge. Luke smiles up at him. "You taste really good, Guy," he says.

So much for calming down. "Yeah?" Guy says. "You having a good time, Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke says. "I --" and then Van does something that makes the rest of his answer dissolve into a needy, helpless moan.

"Good," Guy says. He looks past Luke, at Van. "Is he ready?"

"Help yourself," Van says, letting go and pulling back. Luke turns around, spreads his knees and arches his back, offering Guy his ass. His asshole glistens, slick with gel. Guy kneels behind him and lines up, pushing slowly -- his cock sinks into the tight heat of Luke's ass and he moans. It's so easy, Luke opening right up for him, clutching and soft.

Guy pulls back and thrusts again, trying to make himself go slowly. "Feels so good," he says.

It's Van who answers. "I'm glad," he says. He's wiping his hands clean of the gel, watching as Guy rocks into Luke slowly. "Luke. What do you say?"

"S-sorry, master," Luke says. "Guy, thank you for filling my hole."

Guy whimpers, clutching at Luke's hips, and Van smiles again. "Tell him why, Luke."

Luke nods. "That's what it's for," he says. "That's what I'm for."

"That's right," Van says. "That's your purpose, bringing your master pleasure."

"_Fuck_," Guy says. That's a practiced exchange, he can tell. He thinks back on all those times Van came to visit the manor, all the private training he was supposed to be giving Luke in swordplay -- training, it turns out, in being obedient and willing when Van wanted to fuck him. He's pretty sure he _should_ feel guilty for finding that hot, but he can't really make himself do it. "Is your cock hard, Luke?"

"Yes," Luke says. "Yes. So hard."

"Go ahead and touch it, then," Guy says.

"Thank you," Luke says, and reaches for it.

"Thank you, _master_," Van corrects him. "My duties keep me too busy for me to have charge of you all the time, Luke. I'm giving you to Guy. He'll be a good master for you, and keep you well trained."

"But," Luke says. "Master Van --"

"Hey, don't worry, Luke," Guy says. "I'll take good care of you." He can see Van preparing to speak, and he doesn't really want to risk having Van _tell_ Luke that he's done with him, that Luke was just a pawn as far as Van was concerned. "I'll keep you in good shape, and when Van's not busy I can always loan you to him." He looks up and meets Van's eyes. "Right?"

He thinks he's managed to surprise Van a little; something flickers in Van's eyes before he nods. "Of course," he says. "You're a very generous master, Guy."

Guy smiles back at him, behind Luke's back. "I'm a little out of practice at being anyone's master," he says. "But I'm sure it'll come back to me." That _definitely_ catches Van off-guard. Guy rocks his hips a little harder to give Luke something else to think about, so he won't ask why Van has that look on his face. "Why don't we start here?"

"M-master?" Luke says, as Guy slides a hand under his chin to bring his head up. Guy sits back on his heels, pulling Luke with him so his cock stays buried in Luke's ass.

"I want to share," Guy says. "It was really nice of Van to give you to me, so I don't want him to be left out." Van's expression has turned considering, almost guarded. Well, good -- Guy isn't some approval-seeking replica who'll just accept Van's word as law, and it'll probably be better if they establish that now. "You can suck his cock while you're still sitting on mine, right?"

"I've never tried," Luke says. He squirms in Guy's lap, pushing himself down harder on Guy's cock. "I can do it, though. I can."

"Good," Guy says. "I knew I could count on you. Van?"

"You never cease to surprise me," Van says. He opens the front of his tabard, unfastens his pants to draw out his cock. It's been a while, but Guy's mouth still waters at the sight of it; he can remember the ache of trying to stretch his jaw wide enough to take that thick shaft.

Van steps closer and Guy watches, gets a really good look as Van feeds Luke his cock. Luke moans around it, and Van is _really_ demanding, pushing the whole thing down Luke's throat. Luke trembles but doesn't protest, doesn't really choke, tilting his head back to make it easier for Van to fuck his mouth. Because that's what Van is doing, really, threading his fingers into Luke's hair and rocking his hips, thrusting like -- like he has Luke trained to just accept his cock no matter how he gets it. And _that's_ what Van has given to Guy, that willingness, that availability. Guy moans.

Luke moans, too, his arm flexing as he plays with his cock. Guy thinks later he'll have to ask Luke what it felt like to be filled up at both ends like this.

"He won't come until you give him permission," Van says. "When he's well behaved, like he has been today, I recommend granting permission shortly before you're ready to finish yourself."

"Right," Guy says. That'll be pretty soon, he thinks. "And if he's _not_ well behaved?"

"Then either make him finish first, and keep going after he's done, or don't grant him permission at all," Van says. "Either works well to remind him that his purpose is to serve."

That makes Luke whimper, and Guy can't help wanting to pet him. "Don't worry, Luke," he says. "You're being really good right now. There's no way I'm going to punish you for that." He holds on tight to Luke's hips, thrusting hard, watching Van's cock slide spit-slick in Luke's mouth. He can feel himself getting close, his balls drawing tight. "Okay," he says, his voice shaking a little. "Go ahead and come, Luke."

Luke makes another sweet, needy sound, and just a few seconds after that he's trembling in Guy's lap, his ass clenching tight around Guy's cock. It feels amazing, enough to make Guy lose it, too, rocking in hard and coming deep in Luke's ass.

He wraps his arms around Luke's waist after he's done, because Van's not through yet, still using Luke's mouth hard. "Would you rather I pull out," Van asks, "or should I finish in his mouth?"

"It's up to me, huh?" Guy asks.

"He belongs to you," Van says.

Guy shivers a little, tries to think about it. He's pretty sure that if Van pulls out, it means he'll come on Luke's face, and -- and suddenly he's feeling possessive and he doesn't want that. Doesn't want Van to _mark_ Luke like that. "In his mouth," he says. He strokes Luke's stomach slowly, petting him. Luke is _his_ now.

Van fucks Luke's mouth for a few more strokes -- enough to make it obvious he's still in control of himself, Guy thinks -- and then stiffens, shudders, swallowing a low growling noise of pleasure. Luke does choke a little bit then, but he doesn't pull away, just stays there and swallows until Van steps back.

"That was good, Luke," Guy tells him.

"Thank you," Luke says. His voice sounds a little raw from having Van's cock so far down his throat. "Thank you for your come, master. Masters."

_Wow_. "You're welcome," Guy says. He eases Luke off his cock, out of his lap. "Put your clothes back on, so we can go up to my room," he says.

As soon as they get there, he's pretty sure he wants to do this all over again.


End file.
